


Little Things

by Imp13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Awesome Pepper Potts, Coda, Coffee, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, JARVIS - Freeform, Little things, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Pizza, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Pre-Relationship, Smart Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imp13/pseuds/Imp13
Summary: A week passes between the Battle of New York and the Avengers going their separate ways, during which time Steve stays at the tower, and Steve and Tony’s feelings for each other take root.A one shot coda.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little one shot coda I wrote to warm up and get the creative juices flowing. It’s been a looong time since I’ve written a fanfic. I'm finally saying screw my insecurities. I like writing dammit! ^_^

Perspiration trickled down the nape of his neck, his pale skin flushed with exertion. The grey shirt he wore strained to keep it’s fibers together over broad shoulders and greek god musculature. The fabric was soaked with sweat, and clung so that even through the cloth his six pack was absurdly defined. For the first time, but what wouldn’t be the last, Tony wondered if Steve wore undersized shirts on purpose.

“Tony. Seriously.”

“Hm?” Tony dragged his eyes from the good captain, and his innocent yet nearly pornographic act of re-hydrating.

“Is the communal kitchen too distracting an environment for you?” Pepper cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. Some partners would have found his obvious attraction to another person threatening, but not his Pepper.

Returning her smirk he waved his hand dismissively in Steve’s direction. “No, no. I was multitasking. Promise. You were saying if we move the meeting room level down a few, each Avenger can have their own floor with a few extra to account for growth.” He lowered his voice and leaned forward conspiratorially. “Come over here and we can multitask together.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Not all of us have the impulse control of a teenage boy.” All the same she did slide over to stand by him, wrapping an elegant arm around his waist. “Though if you do become too distracted let me know. I’m not above reaping the benefits of your deviance.”

Tony let out a low chuckle before pressing his lips to hers. “Well, in that case Ms. Potts I am incapable of moving forward with our discussion. The level of distraction is too much for my perverse mind.”

With a swipe of her hand Pepper vanished the holograms of the tower. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she lead him passed the kitchen and the oblivious Steve. Tony gave him a mock salute, and Steve shook his head with a lopsided grin that absolutely did not give Tony butterflies. 

\-------

It had only been two days since Steve had taken Tony up on his offer to stay at the tower, and he was already beginning to think he’d made a mistake. And he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Tony had pitched it after their post battle shawarma; Stark Tower transformed into Avengers Tower. Everyone had been on board, even the at first reluctant Bruce. The problem was that Steve hadn’t factored in an unforeseen development. 

He really liked Tony. And he was attracted to Tony.

It wasn’t long after Steve had let go of his preconceived opinions of the genius and looked passed the file, that he realized he liked him as a person, and it was even less time before he realized that liking him as a person had lifted a veil, and he could see how damn good-looking he was too.

Immediately, Steve decided he wouldn’t act on his new feelings. He was team leader, and Tony was in a committed relationship. It would be disrespectful and inappropriate. So, he ignored his feelings as best he could, which was easier to do when they weren’t spending time together.

So, yes he had been trying to avoid Tony for the past two days, until he couldn’t find a polite way to decline Pepper’s offer of lunch, and found himself seated with Tony and Pepper, sharing what Tony swore was the best pizza in New York.

It wasn’t long before Steve was attaching the word endearing to Tony. The genius was excited about the remodel, and all the ideas he and Pepper had been coming up with. All Steve had to do was express a vague interest in the training level and Tony was off. 

His eyes glinted with enthusiasm as he gestured, orchestrating the holograms as visual aids. It was a wonder that Tony’s mouth could keep up with his brain, his words falling over each other and still somehow intelligible, even though sometimes around mouth fulls of pizza. Steve listened intently, his clear interest in the conversation bolstering Tony on.

It was only a few minutes into Tony’s rant about super soldier resistant training equipment when Steve caught himself smiling at Tony far too affectionately. He had to quickly stuff his mouth with scalding pizza to stop himself.

He was sure Pepper caught him too, but she didn’t say anything.

\------

There was a fresh cup of coffee on the corner of Tony’s desk. He’s unsure how long it had been there, but it’s still hot so it couldn’t have been long. How long it was there wasn’t even the important question. How it got there was.

For the 11th time he rolled his eyes up to study his bots, and for the 11th time he shook his head. They had never successfully brewed and delivered him coffee, and there was no change in circumstances that would make them start now. So who was his mystery delivery angel?

Pepper didn’t condone him drinking caffeine after four in the afternoon. It being eight in the evening, she was definitely out. Bruce was in self-inflicted solitary for the day, and Tony doubted he’d end it early just to bring Tony coffee. Natasha, Clint and Thor were still at SHIELD negotiating travel agreements for the prisoner Loki.

Which left one person, but that didn’t make sense either. Why would Steve bring him coffee? He wasn’t obligated to, the workshop wasn’t on Steve’s way somewhere, and he’d only recently stopped shooting Tony glares of disapproval. Besides, Steve seemed like the type who would eventually lecture Tony about implementing a regular sleeping and eating schedule.

“Sir?” Jarvis needled.

“Was it Steve?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Huh.” Tony picked up the mug and gave it a whiff before taking a small sip. It didn’t have as much sugar as he preferred, but it was strong. Stronger than most people brewed their coffee. “Not bad, Winghead.”

For a long while Tony stood and sipped at the coffee, staring at the papers strewn about his desk but not really seeing them. It was an oddly sweet thing for Steve to do. Then again, it could have just been a friendly gesture. Another, ‘I sure am sorry for those nasty things I said’ olive branch.

It wasn’t until he’d finished the cup before he set it down and clapped his hands together. “Alright! Pull up the specs for the communal level. If it’s going to hold up to multiple super peeps it’s going to need a serious overhaul!”

\------

It had not been a good night. He’d only had not good nights since waking up from the ice. And as much as Steve would rather not sleep, being a super soldier didn’t take away that necessity.

His sleep was always interrupted by the same nightmare; freezing cold filling his lungs, and puncturing his skin with needles made of ice. He can’t breathe, and it’s dark, and then he’s on a train, and it’s Bucky falling into the dark instead. He always comes to clawing at the air and gulping for breath.

When it happens the third night at the tower he isn’t surprised. He wraps himself in a throw blanket and stumbles his way to the communal floor to zone out on a television show. Television was one of the things of the future he had already grown fond of.

There weren’t many options at two in the morning, but he had the channel that played cartoons memorized and turned it on. Eventually he nodded off on the overstuffed couch to the sound of Tom and Jerry’s shenanigans.

As usual, he woke up before the sun. Not one for lounging in bed, he immediately sat up and stretched out his back. After he allowed himself a long yawn he reached for the blanket to throw it off, and realized something that made him pause.

There was a second blanket on top of the one he’d brought with him. A second blanket he had not put there himself.

Steve frowned down at it in puzzlement for a minute before he slowly moved the blankets off his lap and rose to his feet. It would normally alarm him that he hadn’t had any awareness of someone being so close to him. Instead a warm feeling settled in his belly. He didn’t know who the kind gesture came from, but it made him smile softly as he folded both blankets.

\------

“The sexual tension between the two of you could write it’s own erotic novel.” Pepper declares one day, and causes Tony to nearly topple off the stool he’s perched on.

“My dear Pepper, Pep, Pepper Ann, have you sustained a head injury?”

“No, and I know you’ve noticed too. Steve’s into you.”

“Captain America, picture of wholesome perfection? Impossible.”

“Sure, toots, whatever you say. Come up in ten minutes or you’ll miss my shower.” Pepper padded away with swaying hips, and Tony stared after her. He’d been writing off the too long glances, soft looks, and small touches he’d been getting from Steve as friendly behavior. The alternative just seemed too ridiculous. 

The sound of the door shutting behind Pepper jolts him from his reverie and he bolts up and after her. He could torture himself with thoughts about Steve another time.

\------

When Tony invited Steve to try out some of the new gym equipment he’d been working on, because of course he was manufacturing it himself, Steve hadn’t given his answer of yes a second thought.

That was before Tony announced they would both be testing the equipment. Before Tony was in nothing but a tank top and a pair of jogger pants and covered in sweat.

Steve did his best to keep his eyes above neck level. It didn’t work like he’d hoped. As the testing progressed, Tony’s hair got wetter, until it was curly and clinging to his forehead. Steve wondered if he could get it do that with a different kind of exercise.

That thought had him hurriedly looking down. His eyes followed Tony’s defined collar bones and over his shoulders, down his arms to his work rough hands. He was such a beautiful contrast of sharp edges and handsome curves. It would be a joy to draw him, and that train of thought needed to stop too. His gaze jumped further down to the shirt clinging to Tony’s stomach, to the v of his hip bones poking out of his pants, and his own grew a little tighter.

Panicked, Steve leapt off the weight bench onto his feet and blurted. “I have a meeting at SHIELD.”

The rant Tony had been on about Steve’s excessive strength abruptly ended and he raised an eyebrow, his expression screaming ‘oh really?’

“Sorry. Really. I forgot. We’ll come back to this? Yeah. We’ll come back to it.” Steve stumbled back a few steps, serum induced grace forgotten. If the heat in his cheeks and neck was any indication he was definitely flaming bright red.

Tony still looked disbelieving when he replied, “Alright, Run along now, soldier. Wouldn’t want to keep the chain of command waiting.”

It took all of Steve’s self control not to flat out run to the elevator.

\------

“A road trip?” Tony returned inquisitively, looking up from his soldering.

“Just for awhile. I need to get my bearings, see the U.S. It’s a whole new world to me. I don’t know it anymore.” Steve folded his arms, resting back against one of Tony’s work benches. “If we get called in I’ll have Natasha pick me up in the quinjet.”

Tony studied Steve for awhile. He hadn’t known him long, and even he could tell his delivery was off. There was something more to this impromptu road trip than he was letting on.

Tony shrugged. “Makes sense to me. I think we all forget you were thrown into the future just a week ago now. You need a car? I have plenty.”

Relieved, Steve’s lips quirked up slightly. “No, that’s okay. I prefer my bike.”

Tony set down his tools and wiped his hands on a nearby already dirty rag, taking longer than he needed to. “I’ll have Jarvis draw up some of the must sees for your Motorcycle Diaries then.”

“That’d be nice. Thanks, Tony.” Steve replied with a slight smile, genuine appreciation lighting in his sapphire blue eyes.

“It’s no problem.” Tony cocked his head to the side, studying Steve, calculating the situation, and yup, he was going for it. Reckless or not. His instincts could be wrong, but not Pepper’s.

“Just, do one thing for me.” Tony moved around the table and towards Steve, the look in his eyes shifting to something that made Steve’s pulse rabbit and could only be described as provocative. Tony stopped inches from him, having to tilt his head up to make eye contact. Steve went completely still.

“Uh. Yeah, of course. What do you need?” Steve rubbed a sweaty palm against his leg. There was no way to look anywhere but down at Tony without seeming like a jerk or a weirdo.

The shorter man didn’t answer with words. He grabbed Steve by the back of the neck with one hand, and shifted upwards while pulling him down. Their lips met and Tony wasted no time working his mouth against Steve’s, relishing in how velvet soft his lips were, and praying this wasn’t the one time Pepper and he were wrong. 

It was only seconds before Tony was reassured he needn’t have worried. Steve’s hands came up to settle on Tony’s waist, and then he returned the kiss with fervor. Adrenaline shot through both of them, and a fire lit low in Tony’s belly. He pulled more insistently on Steve, and was rewarded with a quiet groan.

What had only been days but felt like months of sexual tension rose inside Steve, and he moved forward, backing Tony up until his butt hit some surface, he didn’t know or care what. Steve crowded him and took and gave, hands slipping further down Tony’s waist… 

And then he halted. Tony had kissed him, and Steve had returned it. Tony was in a relationship. Steve was team leader. The words that had kept the brakes on for him flashed in his head. DISRESPECTFUL. INAPPROPRIATE. ADVANTAGEOUS. UNFAIR. WRONG.

Years of practice kept Tony from revealing his true emotion, in this case panic. With a lopsided smile he gave Steve a light pat on the cheek and insisted casually, “Have fun.” Before lightly pushing Steve so he could slide passed him, sauntering out of the workshop, leaving Steve there by himself.

The super soldier stood rooted to the spot, frowning at the floor and rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. After several long minutes he finally looked up to where Tony left, a slight one sided smile blossoming on his lips, and eyes shining with a melancholy tenderness. 

“I will, Tony.”


End file.
